


Volleyghoul

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hinata ghoul, M/M, and then there's kaneki, haikyu!! - Freeform, kaneki is hinata's trainer, kaneki to the rescue, lol not really, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, unrequited love to begin with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kageyama kisses Hinata he is confused as to what to do next and how to respond to his feelings. However after a tragedy concerning Hinata he is no longer his normal self. He meets Kaneki who changes him and shows a different world that he could embrace but if he did could he still respond to Kageyama's feelings? Or will the tragedy really take a toll on not just his relationship with Kageyama but his relationship with volleyball and the other members of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning of a tragedy

‘Great practice everybody !!’

  
‘THANK YOU!’

  
After everybody devoured all the pork buns they were given they all started to walk in different directions everybody apart from Kageyama and Hinata. They were walking the way Hinata would when he went home everyday, oblivious and confused Hinata kept his mouth shut and carried on walking. He bit his lips trying to think of ways to start a conversation. Like ‘hey Kageyama great serve today’ or ‘I’m really nervous for nationals coming up’ but none of those conversation starters seemed to work. Hinata was so in his own world deciding what to say to him that he didn’t even realise that Kageyama stopped walking a while ago; he turned to see Kageyama annoyed.

  
‘You know when I stop you’re supposed to stop too.’

  
‘S-s-s-sorry Kageyama.’

  
He sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

  
‘Kageyama why are you walking towards my house?’

  
Kageyama blushed.

  
‘Do I really need a reason idiot?’

  
‘N-n-no sorry.’

  
‘I thought you knew by now how I really feel about you’

  
Hinata gasped he was dumbstruck. Feelings? What feelings? He thought that Kageyama only treated him as his team player nothing else nothing more so why was he saying all of this now. He always liked Kageyama and respected him but that was it. Did he need to go any further? Kageyama walked towards Hinata until they were only a couple of metres apart from each other. Their eyes met and Hinata saw just a glimpse of softness in Kageyama eyes, a side he never saw in him. He reached down and kissed him but Hinata pushed him away.

  
‘What was that? Why did you do that? I wasn’t even ready’

  
‘Oh you weren’t ready? Well I’ll do it again and if you don’t want me to you can run away.’

  
Kageyama smiled and bent down towards Hinata he grasped his cheeks with his lanky fingers Hinata was too shocked to register all of this.

  
‘You know you are supposed to close your eyes.’

  
Kageyama came in closer and kissed him. It was only a small one but then Hinata started to relax which made it easier for Kageyama to kiss him. He wrapped his fingers around his cheeks and Hinata dropped his hands to the side and let Kageyama’s tongue dance against his, he moaned and couldn’t take anymore so he pulled away.

  
‘I have to go I’ll see you tomorrow.’

  
Hinata ran he was already out of breathe so running made it worse but he didn’t care he needed to go. To get away. What was that kiss? Did Kageyama always feel that way about him? Why?Why? Why... Hinata ran until he stopped to see Oikawa which was a surprise especially at this time of night. He could smell an awful stench to where Oikawa was bent down it seemed like he was eating something he came closer to see it was a girl with a pack of cookies in her hands which were made for Oikawa, her body looked fine it was just the top part. Her neck was snapped off and he had her head in his hand chomping around her face. He sniffed and turned to see Hinata shocked.  
He had blood around his mouth, his eyes were black and red, his teeth were covered in scarlet red and he had flesh in his hands.

  
‘Oh Hinata what are you doing here?’

  
‘N-n-nothing. S-s-sorry to disturb you!’

  
Hinata tried to run but Oikawa’s kagune grabbed him.

  
‘I’m sorry Hinata now that you’ve seen my true identity I can’t let you go...alive.’

  
Oikawa threw him on the floor and Hinata was in pain, he wasn’t strong so he couldn’t do much and accepted the fact that he was about to die. But then with no warning tonnes of steel bars fell on both Oikawa and Hinata it was as if it was a sign from god but it wasn’t. Hinata looked up to see the killer he only got a glimpse look but he knew who he was he didn’t have time to say or do anything his body was failing to get up. He couldn’t breathe, he was tired and his eyelids slowly started to cover his eyes so he could see no more of the tragedy that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated volleyghoul sorry I actually forgot about this until I scrolled down and realised that thisn't wasn't a one shot my baaaad. I'm also really excited today actually bc the new chapter of love stage is out today and I can't wait it's been months since it updated anyway enjoy:)

_A tragedy has occurred here in Tokyo as the tonnes of steel on top of the twin tower that was used for production had fallen down. Two high school students were involved in the accident one had unfortunately died and the other one is in a critical condition in kyoyo hopsital. We have not been able to talk to any of the high school students or witnesses that may have been at the scene of the crime.That is all we have on that news today but once we gain more information we will be sure t keep you updated. This is Hinami Shoyo reporting for Channel 4 news._

Hinata groaned, where was he? He blinked a couple of times but his eyes didn't feel right, his lens didn't feel to be in place. It was as if he was wearing contacts and the lense was trying to find it's way to its iris.

'Your awake.'

Hinata opened his eyes filled with shock, he didn't recognise this person's voice who was it? How long had he been there for? He turned to the side to see an innocent looking boy with white hair and an eye-patch he smiled at Hinata.

'Hello my name is Kaneki.'

Hinata slowly got up although his head was fuzzy it was alright enough to sit up. He observed Kaneki a little more his fingernails were black, were they painted or were they naturally like that? He was tall and strong it was obvious he worked out. He looked up at Kaneki who was still smiling.

'You must be Hinata.'

Hinata did not respond he found that he couldn't. His throat was dry and he was really hungry but not for food for something else. He could smell something in Kaneki's direction that smelt so delicious but he didn't say anything instead he looked at the tray of food in front of him and reached over to take some bread, but before he knew it Kaneki snatched the tray away from him.

'You don't want to eat that trust me, here have this.'

He gave him a soft parcel, so that was where the smell came from. Excited, Hinata savagely tore open the parcel to see... flesh? This is what he was craving? He thought he was going to be sick at the sight but it also looked so good. He picked up the piece of flesh and tasted it, his senses came alive and a rush of adrenaline seared through Hinata's body he lost control and ate all the flesh in the parcel and even licked the wrapper.

'More.' 

Kaneki laughed.

'I don't think you yet realise exactly what you are.'

The excitement left Hinata's body as the sudden realisation hit him. He just ate human flesh he would never have done that if he was... human. He ran towards the mirror to look at his face both his eyes were black-red, his face was pale and his body was stronger. He turned to Kaneki.

'What have you done to me?!'

'The only way for you to survive was via organ transplant, there were no organ donors and seeing as your condition was critical we had to transfer Oikawa- San's organs into your body.'

That was when everything came back to him. Oikawa eating a human girl and nearly killing him, volleyball practice and Kageyama's kiss. He gasped Kageyama's kiss... He traced his bottom lip with his finger, he was so confused at the time that he kissed him but now he just wanted to see him. Why hadn't he visited him? He walked towards the chair to get his clothes and get ready, his body was more productive and energetic than ever.

'Where are you going?'

Hinata put the t-shirt over his head 'I have volleyball practice soon.'

Kaneki gave a pretentious laugh and Hinata gave him a surprised look.

'You really are stupid. Your a ghoul have you forgotten that already?'

'What difference will that make?'

'You won't be able to control your hunger, once your out of that door you will see bodies and you will want to eat them you cannot survive on that piece of flesh I just gave you. Secondly your stamina and speed will be largely affected as your a ghoul now you will be faster than ever, people will become suspicious of you. Thirdly ghouls are being hunted down you need to train yourself so that you can protect yourself from investigators.'

'I can do that by myself.'

Kaneki scoffed he really was naive.

'That's where I come in. I will help you try and become a strong ghoul, I've been through what your going through so trust me and listen to my advice.'

Hinata sighed he was right, he didn't know anything about being a ghoul and if this was the only way to become normal again he would just have to listen.

'Okay.'

'Good. Now you'll be working at Ainteku coffee shop with me. There will be some other ghouls like you and me who work their too. Also the boss knows your coming so don't be afraid unfortunately I can't escort you there as I have errands to run. But I'm sure you know where it is?'

Hinata nodded and got changed then sped out of the door. He ran and ran until he was at Ainteku because he knew if he stopped he would be tempted to eat somebody.

~

'Did you get the job done then.'

Kaneki swirled the wine around his glass again and again faster and faster and then downed it down. He wiped his lips, smirked and turned towards Uta.

'Of course I have, he's as gullible as a child soon we will have Oikawa's body and with Hinata's speed and agility I say it will be one hell of a feast.'

'But I want to eat him now! Hey, didn't you say you will train him to become a ghoul?'

'Of course I will! I want him to be the strongest ghoul in all of Tokyo that way many people will want to hunt him and kill him.'

'Why don't we just get an investigator to kill him, he's so vulnerable right now it will be easy.'

'And what's the fun in that?'

Kaneki got up to leave he was tired of this conversation but before he went he turned to look at Uta with a devilish smirk on his face.

'Oh and Uta? Good things happen to those who wait.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own haikyuu!! or Tokyo ghoul also this is white haired kaneki I thought I would clear that up bc he would seem to be more evil and confident whereas black haired kaneki wouldn't ya feel?


End file.
